Writer's block
by Rixxan
Summary: The Organization needs a new member, and not a screwball like Demyx, Axel, and Roxas. So, what kind of person would they choose? And who?I swear it won't kill the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. I've gone without writing one of these waaay too long.  
it is time.  
for… a kingdom hearts story::screams and squeals with laughter::  
no. I'm not gonna put some airheaded little twit into it. Well, okay, she might be an airhead but she won't be, you know, hyperactive.   
Or emo.

Xemnas slammed his head against the podium he was standing at. For three hours, he'd been trying to call a meeting to order, but no one would calm down; Demyx started throwing waterballs at Axel, who proceeded to throw fireballs, then Roxas pissed Saïx off and Saïx started clobbering him. No one else had showed up.   
"IN THE NAME OF OUR FUTURE HEARTS, CALM DOWN!!!" Xemnas said, and pressed a button on the podium. A clanking noise sounded, and the four in the room looked around as gas started to pour in. Demyx, Axel, and Roxas freaked out completely, and scrambled to the doors. Xemnas sighed. P.A. system time…

-five minutes later-

"ATTENTION ORGANIZATION MEMBERS. WE NEED A NEW MEMBER. IF YOU SEE ANYONE WHO LOOKS INTERESTING WITH SOME SORT OF POWER, BRING THEM BACK HERE SO WE CAN TAKE THEIR HEART AWAY!!! BWAHAHAHAH."

All members stared at the p.a. system speakers in their bedrooms.

"THAT MEANS GO FIND SOMEONE NOW! AND YOU PEOPLE BETTER FIND SOMEONE GOOD! NO ALREADY-NOBODY PEOPLE, THEY SCREW UP EVERYTHING."

Lots of moaning, followed by doors slamming shut and a line of pissed off Organization XIII members. A circle of sitting figures formed on the floor, around a map of the worlds. "Who gets shipped off to Hollow Bastion?" Marluxia asked, in a sort of hopeful tone. They all looked at him, and a quiet portal formed behind him. Demyx kicked him back into it, then stuck his head in it and yelled, "YOU!"  
Quiet…  
"Who wants Destiny Islands?" Zexion asked and three hands; Demyx's, Axel's, and Roxas'; shot up. Zexion laughed, then got up, turned around, and walked into a portal.  
"That asshole, I wanted to go to the beach." Demyx pouted.  
"You did? What about the rest of us!" Axel argued, pissed off and about to punch Demyx in the face.  
"…I just wanted to see chicks." Roxas mumbled under his breath.  
"Will you crybabies just shut up?" Larxene asked and screamed at them. Three bubbly faces went stone quiet. Larxene pointed to the map, "You three go to Atlantica and play with the fishies. Or die." Larxene said, now pointing kunais at them between her knuckles. They nodded and got up in a scrambled mess or cloak, falling into a portal as fast as they could possibly fall.  
"Mm…okay. Who wants to go out for ice cream now that we got rid of the stupid ones?" Larxene asked, motioning to a portal. The rest of them jumped into the portal. Larxene threw her head back and howled with laughter. "Have fun in a town full of nobodies!" She screamed into the portal, and turned to jump into a separate portal.

Ok. That's where we'll leave off.  
Idk I'll have to develop the character a little bit more before I do anything.  
My current problem  WHAT COLOR HAIR?!?!? AQUA SEA FOAM PURPLE PINK BLACK BROWN AAAAAAHCK!!

review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Yey new failure story had two reviews on the first chapter. Hurray!! Yey!  
Now it's time for this next chapter, and I hope you all like it.  
Oh, for everyone who wants to shoot me for killing a plot, this takes place about… one year before Kingdom Hearts takes place. So that makes everyone one and a half year younger than they are in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. So there's not really a plot to kill at this point, and if I do start interfering with the plot, which I doubt I will, then I will most likely end this story.  
I think you all know who I chose to find the new one anyway. :D  
SEXY ZEXY!!!

So, Zexion was walking down the road in Las Vegas, completely boozed up. He had, of course, gone to Destiny Islands.  
Haha! Destiny Islands the strip club! (it sounds like a strip club anyway)

So, he was walking, and he couldn't just put his finger on it, but he knew there was something good about whatever his super-sniffer was picking up. _Something like, maybe a writer._  
In Las Vegas? A writer? Zexion was kidding himself.  
But, whatever it was, it smelt almost identical to Namine, currently being held in the dungeon.

Zexion, as a matter of fact, was sure this wasn't just a normal hooker who had appealed to him. There was more than just something appealing about the smell… it wasn't just a hunch.  
It was someone like a witch... or something along those lines.  
_Damnit, this was supposed to be taking a lot longer,_ Zexion had hoped to spend at least two days in Vegas; he never got vacations.  
_Oh well, time to find the new kid_, Zexion walked off the street and turned up a street. It was getting stronger, and stronger. Of course it was raining too, so then there was something different about this._Whatever it is, it's raining… so it's probably right next to me…_ Zexion looked around, and noticed he was standing over a person sleeping on the street, covered in a multitude of notebooks and journals. _I win! Super great. _Zexion picked up a few of the notebooks, and took into account that they were covered completely in writing, beautiful, elegant, and small script laced the pages. Still, though, the person was covered from knee to hair. Zexion shoved the person a little bit.  
_Is it dead? _  
A hand locked onto Zexion's ankle, and pulled his leg out from under him super-fast, and Zexion almost cracked his head on the cold pavement. He looked up at the wrathful and loathsome beautiful girl in front of him. A sharp, fox-like face and sea foam green hair, her blue eyes shone ravenously, almost as if they were bloodthirsty. ( Obviously, not me, and she's not an idiot like most mary-sues, as I have learned from past flames)  
"I told you people before, I'm not a hooker! Now fuck off before I pound you one where it hurts!"  
"Woah, woah, woah! I don't need a hooker, I was checking to see if you're alive, which you are. Did you have to do that?" Zexion stood up, rubbing the rain out of his eyes.

"Well I am, now get out of here! Leave me alone…" She sat back down on the ground, nestling into the nest of books around her.  
"Aren't you going to catch a cold or… hypothermia… or something?"  
"No… I'll be perfectly fine."  
"Okay." Zexion started to walk away, and realized the girl had passed out. What, at all, was a twelve, or maybe thirteen year old little girl doing out here. She was horribly thin, probably a double zero in pants, and she had barely any meat covering her bones. No wonder her features were so pronounced, she was starving out here!  
"Are you faking it?" Zexion asked, leaning dangerously close to punch-range.  
No reply._No use letting a good smell die alone. _Zexion picked up the girl, scarily light, maybe 70 pounds at most, and walked down an alley toward a recently opened portal.

"Mrrrow!" Zexion stopped, and turned. A little black cat, just as malnourished as the girl, was trotting toward him, and sat before him, staring sadly at the girl.  
"…oh boy she has a cat… Xemnas will kill me oh well I'm half-dead already let's go." Zexion picked up the little cat and put it on the girl's nonexistent stomach, and the kitty immediately curled up to sleep. Zexion hopped on through his portal and got out of the Vegas hoe-dump.

Well, that's all I could do today, we're planning a party and all that shitakimushroomness.  
There is a reason that I don't update alot; I don't have internet at my house, my parents do, so I only get it when I come here.

Please Review, though.


End file.
